When hauling loads on a flat bed truck or trailer having an elongate deck, it is generally recommended to tie down loads using straps. The deck in this instance is often provided with rails extending along opposing sides of the deck between which straps can be secured when extended overtop the load from side to side of the deck. Securement and tightening of numerous individual straps however is time consuming and may require an operator to dangerously climb over top of a load for placement of the straps. Due to the inconvenience of providing multiple straps, many operators do not secure enough straps overtop of a load so that the load is unstable and causes a safety concern if the load were to come loose during transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,793 to Wilson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,790 to Johnston, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,870 to O'Neal and U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,030 to Harris et al disclose various examples of trucks or trailers in which an enclosure is provided over the deck for containing loads. In most instances however these devices relate only to covers which are not intended for securely strapping a load and none are suitably arranged for being supported on a flat bed type truck or trailer. Furthermore tightening of the covers in each instance typically requires multiple steps so that operators may not sufficiently secure a load.